Harry Love Problem
by tomlover0
Summary: This is a story about the why Harry could of could not get the girl of his dreams to find out plz read the story and to encorage me to write more if you like it then plz write reviews
1. Harry confecion 1

Harry sat in his room the day before Ron and the Weasleys would come and pick him up, and hopeing that they would come sooner, and take him away from the Dursleys. Other then thinking when he'd get away he thought of somthing else or should I say someone else. Over the summer he had fallen in love with a girl at school her name was, Ginny Weasley. Harry always knew Ginny had a crush on him and now in her 6th year she would know that he loved her the same way she did him.

  
The next day at exactly 5:00pm the Weasleys came to pick up Harry and take him to the burrow once they got there and in privecy of Ron's room he had told Ron he loved his sister and he knew the reaction Ron would have and he did, yelling."WHAT YOU LOVE MY SISTER WELL I DON'T THINK THAT SHES READY FOR A BOYFRIEND RIGHT NOW SO BACK OFF ,GO BACK TO THAT CHO GIRL!"He had stoped yelling only because Ginny had come up stairs and he didn't want her to be nosie or find out how Harry had felt about her.Once she had left Ron took a deep breath and then said "sorry for yelling mate, but I'm just very protevtive of her since her first year that's all." Once Harry heard what Ron had just said he thought and then siad "whatdo you think I'm going to do, attack her." Ron looked at him awstruck and then said "of course not, I just need to think a bit."

Because of the akward silence Harry got and left Ron to think ablone. He was heading up stairs to Fred and George's room when Ron came running up the stairs towards him. "Why did you leave?" Ron asked "didn't you wanted to be in the same room as someone who wants to attack your sister" Harry said with a nasty look on his face. Harry had expeceted Ron to get mad at his last comment, but he didn't look mad at all he actually looked sad. "Mate I'm sorry for I said but...." Ron started "but what" Harry said trying to make Ron finish his sentence. "I can't say it hereS" Ron said nerviously "why" Harry asked with a confused look on his face, "because I can't, come on"Ron said gesturing Harry to go back to his room. 

Once they got there "ok I now I know why I don't want you to date my sister..." Ron started "ok why then" Harry asked desperate to find the answer "well Ginnys a heartbreaker"Ron said slowly "no she's not, how would you know" Harry said defencivly "yes she is you and I have seen it happen before" Ron said "to who" Harry said starting to get an attitude "Neville and Dean" Ron said in an and you know I'm right voice. "Oh yeah I forgot about that, but thats ok I just want to be with her, and plus she used to love me I know that and maybe deep down she still might love me." Harry said with his atittude lowering,

"Harry there's another reason" Ron said slowly, "ok what is it" Harry said not sure if he even wants to know "well mate, let's just say that you get mad very easily" Ron said even slower "WHAT" Harry said a little louder then he wanted to, "what do you mean I get mad easily" Harry said, trying to recap on somtimes where he got mad. "well there are a few times like when you wanted to go out and kill Sirus..." Ron started "ok well the only reason I wanted to kill him was,because I thought he killed my parents" Harry said defending his case. "How about the time when you attacked Snape" Ron said "ok first of all I was not the only one who attacked him, you Hermionie did too" Harry started.

"okay the only reason why we attacked him is so we could save you." Ron said getting a little angry "SAVE ME, SAVE ME OK THEN WHO WAS THERE TO SAVE ME WHEN VOLDEMORT(Ron did not flinch at the sound of voldemorts name because he had so much anger at the moment)THE FIRST TwO TIMES I CAME INCOUTER WITH HIM. AND HOW IS IT THAT YOU CAN SAVE ME BUT YOU CAN EVEN SAVE YOUR OWN SISTER?" Ron looked so disappointed in himself because he hates the fact that he was not the one to save his little sister from the chamber, "mate I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, I geuss I just got a little..." Harry was about to say "mad" but Ron beat him to it. "See I told you, you got so mad at me because I said that you do get mad" Ron said with a voice sounding like he was proud of himself for being right.

"Look,I can see that my love for your sister would make you uncomfortable so when I'm around you and her I'll just pretend like I have no felling for other then friendship,deal" Harry said holding out his hand, Ron took it and said "deal."

Right after that Mrs.Weasly came in and told them that dinner was ready. Dinner that night was very quiet, except for the constant sniggering whenever Ginny would look up from her plate giving Harry a look of love. "Well everyone just to let you know that tomarrow I'm going to get Hermione, and by time I get back the Hogwarts letters should be hear." Mrs.Weasley said informing her childeren and Harry, "why would you get Hermione tomarrow if we're going to see her on the trian the next day" Ron said sounding confused. "If anyone wants to come with me,then you need to get up at 7:00a.m." Mrs. Weasley said ignoring her son.


	2. Harry's confesion 2

The next day when Ron and Harry woke they found Hermione sitting at the table waiting for there lazy butts to get up. "About time, hurry up and eat, get dressed and hurry. Diagon Ally is going to packed just because you two are slow!" Hermione said with the biggest attitude. "what's with Hermione?" Harry asked "it's probably that time of the month!" Ron said jokingly.

They went upstairs and got dressed and then went down stairs to eat a few peices of toast. They all flued to Diagon Ally, then Harry and Ron and Hermione went off on there own and got there books,and not one word of Harry's love for Ginny was spoken.

Once they were done with all there shopping they went to the Leaky Cauldron where they found Mr.Weasley drinking a hot mug of coffee. "All done you guys?" Mr.Weasley asked, they all nodded and held up there bags. "Well that's good we just have to wait for Molly and Ginny to get back." 

So they waited there until Mrs.Weasley and Ginny came in. Harry loved the way she walked,the way she tucks her perfect red Weasley hair behind her.... and there he felt it, a rush of pain on his cheek he looked up and saw Ron's hand in the air. "What did you do that for?" Harry asked rubbing his cheek to make it feel better "because you were practicly drowling at the mouth!" Ron said loudly. Harry whipped the corner of his lip and then they heard Mr.Weasley say "come on you two lets go home." Harry had not notcied that he fell into a gaze of Ginny beautiful presence.

They set off to the barrow and when they got there they packed all there things. Harry and Hermione got done early since they only need to pack what they had just gotten that day. Harry went to go help Ron and Hermione went to help Ginny. After they were all done packing they went down stairs for dinner. The talbe that night was full talk Bill and Charlie came to say good-bye them at the train for tomarrow. Mrs.Weasley was talking to Bill "please let me just cut half of it" Msr.weasley said begging her son Bill about his hair. Charlie,Ron and Harry were talking about there favorite Quidditch teams. Hermione and Ginny were giggling up a fit about somthing Harry had no clue about and Fred and George were talking about somthing having to do with cotton balls.

After dinner they all went up to bed to get a good nights rest for the long trip to school. Although it wasn't all that well for Harry he stayed up all night thinking about Ginny "I've got to do somthing" Harry whispered to himself. He loved her so much and he thought about it and came to a conclusion that he was going to do it, he was going to tell Ginny Weasley that he loved her!!!

On the first of September everyone got up at 8:00a.m. so they would have time to get ready and eat a big breakfast so they would not be to hungry on the train. After they ate, they had to get to King's cross, Mr.Weasley got some of the ministry's cars, they would apparate but Ginny is underage.

It took an hour to there and to make sure that no muggles were looking and when they weren't they all got on to the platform. They still had an hour before the train left but they needed that hour because Mrs.Weasley took almost half an hour to say good-bye and the other half they took to look for an empty cabin. Once they found one they sat down and that's when Harry realized that Ginny wasn't there,he asked "where's Ginny?" "oh she's hanging out with her loony friend Luna Lovegood"Ron said answering his question "oh" Harry said trying not sound disappointed.

When the plump woman with the trolly full of treats came around Harry offered to buy some treats and a flask of pumpkin juice. The three friends sat there eating snacks and enjoying themselves well until Malfoy,Crabbe and Goyle came in."shouldn't be eating snacks Weasley,Granger espesilay you Granger other then the fact that you've grown a bit over the summer, you two have jobs to do or did Dumboldork fire you because your terrible prefects." Ron had a look of absolute hatered on his and Hermione had a look like she was about to cry. "well got to go patrol the rest of the train, hope you lot have a bad day." Maloy,Crabbe and Goyle left all with a smirks on there faces. 

"Did I really get fat over the summer," hemionie asked now sounding like she was going to cry "NO" Ron and Harry said at the same time "you know Malfoy is just a load of dung" Ron said trying to make Hermionie feel better.Then Ron said "have you noticed that Malfoy is never alone Crabbe and Goyle are always behind him,why do think?" "Well its ovious isn't it, he's always so rude to people someone is bound to get up and try to hit him and when they do they'll get beat up by the two thugs behind him since he can't do it himself the weakling." Harry said with a laugh in his voice.

A few moments the intercom over their heads said "all prefects please come to cabin ten for a meeting thank you," Harry felt bad that Ron and Hermione were leaving but just as they were walking out the door Ginny came in and Ron gave him warning look him not do or say anything about his love for Ginny. She sat down and then said "I knew you would feel bad about being by yourself so I came to give a little company not best but-" Ginny started "no, it is perfect just like your smile, your eyes, just like you, what I'm trying to say is that I love you Ginny Weasley."


	3. Now they start

"W-what" said Ginny "I love you,but you can't tell Ron he'd kill me, I told him about it,I told him I wouldn't tell you so please, just make it our secret!" Harry said in a very worried voice, "ok" said Ginny sounding very happy. She bit her lip and then said "so are we going out or did you just wanna tell me that," "only if you want to, this is all up to you" Harry said hopefully. "Of course I do I've always wanted to" Ginny said, "well I thought you had got over me two years ago" Harry said sadly. Ginny leaned in and kissed him softly on his lucious lip before Harry could kiss her back she pulled her head away and said,"I have alway and will alway love you Harry James Potter." She smiled showing her beautiful pearly white teeth he smiled back and leaned in for another kiss but before he could Ron and Hermionie came in.

Harry and Ginny spread as far apart as they could "so what did you two do" Hermionie said innosently with a wide smile on her face, "talked" said Harry as once "about what" Ron said both of his eyes look liked mad eye's magical one,"what do we ever talk about Ron" Ginny said with a smirk on her face "I don't what?" Ron aswered "well I know it's not what your thinking" Harry said."Anyways," said Hermionie changing the subject because she had no idea what was going on,"we better get in to our robes the head boy and girl said we would be arriving soon," she said."They did?" Ron said very suprised "hoenstly Ron I know you don't listen in school but I thought you would listen to what the head boy and head girl have to say to us in a meeting, I mean don't you care about your job" Hermionie said while rolling her eyes. The train was starting to slow down and once it did Hermionie grabed Ron by the arm and told him to hurry since they need to show out the fisrt years. 

Harry and Ginny were alone again thats when Ginny felt two lip pressing down on her own. They were now making out well they were until....Luna Lovegood came bursting in with a gasp, "ew,gross I did not want to see that, all I was just here so we could all get on the same horse carrage but I see that you two might want your own doing that" Luna said with disgust in her voice. "Luna.... you have to....swear not to .... tell anyone!" said Ginny gasping for breathes because Harry taken most of them and the frightfulness of Luna's burst in. "And what if I do,what'll happen" said Luna evilly "Ron'll kill Harry and he would be so mad at me if there was a time that you could keep a secret for me it's now please luna please," said Ginny in a pleading vioce "well I don't know"Luna said with a smirk on her face "if you do tell just get you back by telling everyone about you know when and you know who doing you know what." Ginny had a big grin on her face, "you wouldn't" said Luna with very wide eyes "oh I would" said Ginny still with the grin on her face "FINE" said Luna very frustrated. "Thanks Luna."And they all walk down to the horses. 

Harry couldn't believe what had jsut happened but he got away with it so it's all good.

. 


	4. Oh Dang

Hey everyone, well somone told me that I am writting the stories wrong and I thank them for that so I thought I should correct it as much as I can.

* * *

Harry and Ginny returned to school with Luna they all went to the school feast together and there they met Ron and Hermione. Because Harry and Ginny did not want anyone to Know that they were going out, they did not sit together when the feast was over Ron and Hermione had to escort the first years to the common room, Harry and Ginny stayed behind because Ginny said she need to talk with him this made Harry very nervous.

"Harry we're going to have to tell them soon or else were never going to sit together or do anything because there always around so.... what do u think?"

"I don't no, when I told Ron that I loved you-" Harry strated but Ginny interupted.

"WHAT you told RON before telling ME" Ginny said angrily.

"Well yea but I had to, I want him to approve of us before I asked you out, hey I already told you that"

"Oh yea sorry I forgot, well he doesnt approve though"

" Yea I know but thats how much I love you,that I had to go behind his back and ask you out anyway" Harry said desperatly.

"Ok well this is not the right place to talk about that, we could be overheard by anyone" Ginny said.

They went to the went to the common room with the rest of the Griffindor. When they got there, they sat down by Ron and Hermione in there favorite seats by the fire.

"What took you two so long" said hermione couriously.

"Oh, I had to talk to Harry" said Ginny calmly.

"Oh hey Gin, can I talk to you alone" Hermione said looking back and forth from Ginny to Harry.

"Ummm...sure what about" Ginny said. _Dang it she knows, she knows about me and Ginny!_ thought Harry

"Oh nothing I just wanna talk to you for sec... will you two exuse us" Hermione said with huge smile on her face.

"Yea" Harry and Ron said together.

"So do you wanna tell me anything," said Hermione said with a smirk on her face

"Yes, and no" said Ginny.

"Gin you can talk to about anything but if your not going to tell me, or do you want to because if you dont tell I'm going to guess because I think it's true what I'm thinking." Hermione said with not a smirk, but a huge grin on her face.

"Well what do you think is going on then" Ginny said, hoping that Hermione didnt know.

"Your going out with Harry!" she said with the biggest smile on her face.


	5. The Plan

"I'm right I know I am I can tell by the look on your face" Hermione said with so much ecxitement in her voice she was almost yelling.

"Yeah, your right but you can't tell Ron" Ginny said knowing she can trust her best friend.

"Okay I won't tell Ron, but why don't you want me to tell him though, I mean sure he freaked out about your first few boyfriends but this is Harry" Hermoine said trying to understand.

"Well Harry told Ron that he loved me and Ron went mental so me and Harry are going out in secret" Ginny explained.

"Oh okay well you know that you can't hide it forever" Hermione said.

"Yeah I know that's why I held Harry back tonight to tell him that" Ginny said.

"And what did Harry say when you said that?" asked Hermione

"He said that we should talk about it somewhere else,since we were in the great hall" said Ginny.

"oh okay" said Hermione now that she understands. "okay well thats all I wanted to talk to you about"Hermione said gestruing Ginny out of the room.

They headed down the stairs back to the common room,where sat a very nervious Harry and and cool Ron with a weird exoression on his face looking at Harry.

"What's wrong with him," Hermione asked Ron in a whisper.

"No clue he's been like that ever since you and Ginny went up to talk" Ron said,confused. Harry bent over to ginny and whispered.

"She knows doesn't she"

"Yes she does but, she said she wouldn't tell Ron" said Ginny.

"Harry we still need to talk to about what I said in the great hall" Ginny said outloud since she knew Ron would not have a clue what they were talking about.

"Now?" Harry asked.

"Yes now this is really important" said Ginny.

"What is it, can I help in anyway?" Ron said with a smile on his face.

"Oh well its a charms project so I can use all the help I can get so sure" said Ginny since she knew Ron was terrible at charms so she knew he would say.....

"Oh a charms project I'm sorry Gin but thats not my best subject,"

"Oh okay, me and Gin can do it alone, so Gin just meet me in the library at 5:00 okay?" said Harry. Something just popped up in Ron'smind he forgot all about Harry's love for Ginny so he said........

"Well maybe I can help a little"

"Oh well that's okay Ron we have it" Ginny said with an awstruck look on her face

"No,I insist."Ron said happily

"Ron may I speak to you ALONE" Harry said,anger in his voice

"errrrr....sure Harry" Ron said.

Ron and Harry left Ginny and Hermione with comfused looks on their faces. Once Harry and Ron were upstairs in there dormitry Harry slamed the door shut,

"What's your problem" Harry said about to yell

"Nothing what's your's" Ron retorted back.

"Why won't you let me and Ginny go the library to study?" Harry said.

Ron rolled his and then said "Harry do you think I'm dumb?"

"What do you mean?" Harry said trying to sound confused and not worried.

"Harry, you promised you wouldn't put a move on my sister and that's that what your going to try and do tomarrow."Ron said.

"Ron I'm not going to do put a move on her" Harry said also about to yell.

"I'm just going to be there to help her study I promise"said Harry said in a hurried voice.

"Oh okay, but if I hear your putting moves on her..." Ron said threateningly.

They went back down stairs and sat down Harry thinking how he can't believe he lied to his bestfriend again.

The next day came and at 5:00 Harry saw Ginny come in the library, she saw him and went over to him then they grabbed a table. "So ....when do you want to tell Ron and it better be soon." said Ginny in a whisper.

"Whenever you want to" said Harry not even wanting to tell Ron.

"Well I think it should be somewhere were nobody can walk in on us and hear somthing" said Ginny.

"Well the most secret place I know is the room of requierments..."Harry said informing her.

"Of course I forgot all about that place its perfet we are going to need earplugs"Ginny said they both laughed.

"OK well I think we should do it tomarrow sowe can get every thing ready" said Ginny buissnesslike.

"Okay" said Harry "but what do we need to prepare?" Harry asked

"A good lie for Ron, you don't excepct to tell Ron you went behind his back twice do you?" said Ginny.

"No" Harry said quickly.

"okay then let's get to planning" Ginny said with a smile on her, happy that her would know the truth.


End file.
